Benutzer Blog:Agent Zuri/Interview Dora
Hallo Dora und danke, dass du dich zu diesem Interview bereiterklärt hast. Wie lange bist du denn nun genau schon bei uns in den Diskussionen und wie bist du denn zu deinem Namen gekommen? Hallo Agent Zuri, gerne. Es freut mich und ich finde es toll, dass ich an so einer Aktion teilnehmen darf. Ich bin schon seit ca. einem Jahr in den "Harry Potter"-Diskussionen und mein Benutzername, Dora Snape183, setzt sich erstmal aus einer meiner 2 Lieblingspersonen, Nymphadora Tonks, zusammen, deren Spitzname Dora ist, und Professor Severus Snape, mein anderen Lieblingscharcharakter; die Zahlen 183 sind mein Geburtstagsdatum, was am 18. März ist :) Cool! Ein Jahr ist ja schon etwas. Damit gehörst du bei uns ja schon zur Stammbelegschaft �� Man könnte sagen, du bist ganz vom Anfang mit dabei. Echt? Oh das freut mich zu hören! Es macht mich glücklich, an den Diskussionen und Beitragen, frei in meiner Fantasie schreiben zu können, was ich mag. Also sowohl gute oder böse Lieblingscharaktere. Was macht deine beiden Lieblingscharaktere eigentlich so besonders für dich? Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Ich mag Tonks einfach sehr, weil sie mir vom Charakter her sehr ähnlich ist. Sie ist offen für alle , sehr loyal... total lieb... und eben auch tollpatschig. Und ich vergleiche mich ein bisschen auch mit ihr. Warum ich ausgerechnet Snape mag? Nun... so wie alle Snape-Fans würde ich sagen, dass es einfach an seiner Art liegt... Er ist so eine geheimnisvolle Person, man weiß nie was er vorhat, wer er wirklich ist... Nun, am Ende kommt schließlich die ganze Wahrheit über ihn raus... Und die Liebe zu Lily Potter (geborene Evans) fasziniert mich sehr. Natürlich auch seine Tat, wie er Harry all die Jahre beschützt hat. Und somit auch Voldemort betrogen hat, so dass er dies nicht merkte. Ist schon eine große und mutige Leistung finde ich! Okay, sehr interessant. Bei einem Gewinnspiel. Gab die deutliche Mehrheit (alle außer zwei) an, sich eher in Slytherin beheimatet zu fühlen als in Gryffindor. In welchem Haus würde dich denn der Sprechende Hut einordnen und warum? Ohh... das ist eine sehr gute Frage! Laut Pottermore bin ich in Ravenclaw, was ich auch toll finde. Ich bin eine relativ gute Schülerin, und bin fleißig im Lernen — das passt zu Ravenclaw. Allerdings bin ich auch sehr loyal, und gutmütig. Ich finde, am besten passe ich von meinem Character ins Haus Ravenclaw, aber ich bevorzuge das Haus Slytherin am meisten... Liegt wohl daran, dass ich Snape und Draco Malfoy sehr mag^^ Da vereinst du ja wirklich Eigenschaften zweier fast schon gegensätzlicher Charaktere in dir. Das erinnert mich an das Zitat: „Albus Severus Potter, du bist nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt. Einer von ihnen war in Slytherin und er war wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann, den ich je kannte.“ — Und ganz nebenbei noch an den Namen von Marilyn Manson. Ja, das stimmt tatsächlich :) ja.. und auch dieses Zitat, bringt mich immer zum Lächeln, einfach weil es irgendwie süß von Harry ist, das er das seinem Sohn erzählt. Die Gemeinschaft ist ja mit der Zeit ziemlich gut zusammengewachsen und die bekannten Gesichter gehören irgendwie schon zum Alltag vieler Benutzer. Die anderen Benutzer mögen es wahrscheinlich auch, wenn sie dann noch etwas mehr erfahren können und du etwas aus dem Nähkästchen plauderst. Wie würdest du dich beschreiben und was sind so deine Hobbys? Hmm... ich würde mich als eine sehr ruhige, zurückhaltende Person beschreiben, ich liebe die Stille, gehe gerne in die Bibliotkek... Ich mache wirklich eigentlich so immer meine Hausaufgaben, ich respektiere die Lehrer und alle meine Mitschüler und Freunde... Ich liebe es zu lesen — wie Hermine — weil man dann einfach in die Welt der Geschichte eintaucht... Leider macht lesen einsam.. aber das ist nicht so schlimm für mich. Ich gehe auch gerne in den Wald oder draußen mal spazieren ist auch schön, ich liebe die Natur — halt wie ein Dorfmensch — nur ich lebe nicht in einem Dorf, sondern in einer der Großstädte Chinas. Ich treffe mich auch gerne mit Freunden und ich chatte und spiele auch gern ab und zu mal auf dem Handy, wie jeder andere Teenager. Ich mag auch Skaten, Inliner fahren und im Winter Schlittschuhlaufen auf dem See. Du wohnst in China!? Da musst du unbedingt mehr zu erzählen, wie es dazu kam und wie es da so ist. Wer Doras Antwort hierzu lesen möchte, findet diese in ihrem Blog. Du bist ja schon lange bei uns und gehörst wie gesagt zur Stammbelegschaft. Dann hast du ja selbst die Entwicklung des Wikis in diesem Jahr miterleben können. Was kannst du uns als Team oder vielleicht auch FANDOM mit an Feedback auf den Weg geben? Hmm... gute Frage... Ja, ich hab vieles mitbekommen und es hat sich viel verändert... Ich finde die Diskussion richtig toll; was ich aber schade finde, ist, dass man keine Bilder einfügen kann, ohne einen Link. Aber das verbessert sich bestimmt. Und die vielen unnötigen Beiträge des letzten Monats haben mich ein bisschen... genervt, weil das Wiki ist ja dafür da, um sinnvolle Dinge zu diskutieren und keinen Schwachsinn meiner Meinung nach. Schön, dass du das so siehst. Werde dein Feedback — soweit möglich — so weitergeben. Wie bist du überhaupt auf die Diskussionen aufmerksam geworden? Kannst du dich noch an deinen ersten Tag dort erinnern? Gab es sonst in diesem Jahr dort speziell für dich ein besonders schönes/schlimmes/lustiges Ereignis in den Diskussionen? Hmmm... nicht wirklich... Außer die Diskussion, wer jetzt der wirkliche Bösewicht oder Feind von Tesla Tesseract (Darth Tesseract)ist und die Frage nach Gut und Böse über Severus Snape. Dann glaube ich, machen wir mal Schluss, bevor das alles keiner mehr lesen will, wenn ich dich immer weiter ausquetsche. Vielen Dank für das interessante Interview! Danke fürs Zuhören! War echt toll, und mir hat's Spaß gemacht. Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen ;) Bis demnächst im Wiki! Alles Gute Dora Snape183 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag